Isabella Winters:Love Hate and Draco Malfoy
by CastleLight6299
Summary: Isbella winters is a gryffindor girl who loves Draco Malfoy. There will be drama and romance. And she's in for a 4th year she never expected
1. Hogwarts Express

**Hogwarts Express**

"Come on, Bells, we're going to be late" Kitty shouted. She was throwing her trunk onto the Hogwarts express. Kitty was my best friend; she has lovely thick brown hair and brown eyes. I joined her, throwing mine onto the train as well. We just got onto the train quick enough.

"Let's go find Dean and Seamus"

"Fine Kitty, they said they'd wait for us" I replied. We walked down the carriage until we found one with our two best friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. As we walked in the compartment, both of them looked our way. Dean was grinning at Kitty. Seamus looked at me and smiled. We were best friends and had been since first year.

"Isabella How nice to see you" he said smiling. He knew that my full name annoyed me. Everyone called me Bella or bells since before I can remember. I pulled a face, warning him that I was annoyed.

"Fine Bells I'm joking" He laughed. We sat down for a while talking about our summers. Seamus and Dean kept talking about the quidditch world cup like typical boys. Then we heard a familiar voice. It was getting nearer and stopped outside the compartment. Looking in was Draco Malfoy. He pulled a disgusted face at Kitty, Dean and Seamus and then looked at me, smiled, then walked on.

"Well that's a bit rude" Kitty complained, turning to look out of the window.

"What was that about?" Seamus asked me. I had been talking to Draco over the summer by owl.

It seemed that only dean noticed him smile at me.

"So why did he smile at you Bella? Seems to me that Draco likes you" Dean said. Kitty and Seamus both looked at me. I felt my face go red; I quickly looked at the floor trying to hide it. When I looked up I noticed Seamus looking out the window. I don't know why though. A minute ago he was so happy now he looked like he was angry.

"So then spill Bells" Dean said excitedly.

"We talked over summer and became friends. That's all." I replied. I wasn't going to tell two boys what I really thought. I hadn't even told my best friend! There was an awkward silence.

"Hey Dean why don't you and Seamus go see Harry and Ron? They went to the world cup didn't they?" The boys left us leaving me and kitty in the compartment.

* * *

"So you and Draco huh?" said kitty

"We're a just friends talking, that's all" I replied smiling. Kitty must have noticed.

"YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU? I know that face! Aw that so cute, you're smitten!"She was so excited. She knew me inside out and she most certainly could tell when I had a crush on someone.

"Ok yeah I guess he's nice sometimes and we got to know each other a lot more." I started to blush.

Before long we would be at Hogwarts. We talked until we had reached our destination; Hogwarts.


	2. Ferret

**Sorry This is is set on the books os dont tell me its wrong. Thanks **

We went up to the castle in the carriages. The weather was horrible. Once we got inside we took our place at the Gryffindor table I sat next to Seamus and opposite kitty, Dean was next to her. The sorting went by in an instant as I wasn't really paying attention I was more interested in getting my food, I was starving. I loved food but you wouldn't know by looking at me I was extremely skinny not something I'm proud of. Dumbledore was making his speech when a man walked in. He must have been the new defence against the dark arts teacher. Dumbledore introduced him as Professor Moody. I was right, our new teacher. We haven't had one teacher for more than a year. Dumbledore talked about how the Tri-wizard tournament was being held at Hogwarts. After the up roar about no under 17's aloud and Dumbledore finished his speech we all went to the common room.

"It's not fair we should be able to compete" Seamus was complaining

"People died in it Seamus there's a reason they put the rule there plus I wouldn't want to see you get hurt" I said

"Still not fair. I still don't get why we had to bring dress robes to school" Dean said the boys went up to the boys dormitories and me and kitty went to the girls. We got ready for bed and feel asleep almost straight away.

* * *

I had a dream I cant remember it but I remember Draco being in it. Him in dress robes like dean said about.

I woke up the next morning the sun was beaming through the window it couldn't be too early. I sat up and saw all the beds were empty. I hurried getting ready and quickly ran down the steps to the common room trying to do up my tie.

"Moring sleeping beauty. What took you so long?" Seamus was looking at me waiting with Dean and Kitty.

"Overslept, Kitty you should of waked me" I said annoyed we must have been late everyone was gone.

"Well you were hugging you're pillow I wasn't going to stop you" The boys walked out the portrait and Kitty whispered to me "You were also mumbling Draco into your pillow"

We went and had our breakfast. We had our first lessons today herbology, Care of magical creatures was weird Hagrid brought in blast ended skrewts. Then Divination I wasn't really paying attention I didn't find divination fun at all. We went into the Great hall for dinner and sat down. I was talking to kitty because everyone was watching Draco annoy Ron. Next time I turned around Professor Moody was there and Draco no were in sight just a small ferret. I couldn't help but laugh. Professor McGonagall came in and started screaming at Moody. Draco was turned back into his usual state and His hair was a mess he looked scared. Moody grabbed him by the arm and took him to the dungeons so Snape could deal with him.

"Maybe I should check he's ok later" I said looking at kitty "But that was extremely funny"

"Yea, Draco Malfoy the guy you like the amazing little ferret "She went into a fit of laughter. I joined we could barely talk when dean and Seamus were trying to talk to us.


	3. Lost in his eyes

I was walking back from the library after dinner. I had some work to do so I was planning to get it done. Walking down the corridor, I saw Draco leaning on the wall by himself.

"Hey ferret" I giggled. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Not you as well! Everyone keeps calling me that! It's the most embarrassing thing that's happened in my life!" He looked really pissed off. I leant on the wall by him.

"Ok I won't, I'm just annoying you. You know I like you really" I tried not to say love because I couldn't do that without blushing. He was now standing in front of me arms leaning against the wall either side of my head. I looked into his grey eyes.

"You like me then" He said in a flirty way, with a smirk on his face.

"You know I mean, as friends Draco" I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. They were sparkling in the light. I was completely lost in them, but I didn't want to be found. I could have stayed there forever.

"Well, I guess but you are an amazing friend" He said. Then we heard footsteps close by and a familiar voice collided with my ear.

"Hey Bells I've been looking for you everywhere" Seamus said. He eyed Draco, suspiciously, who instantly stood up straight. "Why are you here Malfoy?"

"Just seeing a friend that's all, calm down Finnigan" Draco replied "Well I'll see you around" he smiled at me.

As Seamus and I walked off to the common room, I turned, hoping to catch even a glimpse of that gorgeous blonde hair. To my surprise, Draco was looking at me too. I smiled at him until he was out of sight. That had been the first time we had ever talked alone, and I am desperately hoping it won't be the last.

"So looked like you and Malfoy were getting close there" Seamus said looking at the floor as we entered the common room.

"Well, l we are friends. I'm allowed to talk to my friends aren't I?" I said sarcastically.

"Who have we been talking to?" Kitty asked from the chair she was sitting in. I filled her in on what happened while Dean was talking to Seamus in hushed tones. I tried listening but I couldn't hear a word. I and Kitty went up to the dormitory. She was smiling at me annoying me about Draco and singing.

"Draco and Bella sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" She kept singing "You know you loved it"

"OK fine I liked talking to him but I got lost in his eyes I'm saying that much" I looked at her "You're such a child sometimes"

"I know but I'm loveable. I would have love to have seen Seamus' face when he saw Draco in your face"


	4. Curses and rumors

**Sorry I dont post much and chapters are short but so much going on hope you like it **

* * *

"Come one guys lets go" I said practically rushing out the door we were having our first Defence Against dark arts lesson.

"Slow down just because It's your favourite lesson" Said Seamus

"That and we're late guys" I said almost shouting Seamus and Dean were trying to catch up while Kitty was walking slowly behind.

We reached the classroom and headed to the desks near the back. It was our first lesson with moody and everyone was excited. First lesson we were doing curses, the unforgiveable ones.

Everyone was shocked to see that he actually preformed them in front of us and seeing them be done on a creature was worse. When he killed it with the killing curse the green flash was sudden. He talked about Harry being the only one who survived it. Then nearly everyone looked at him. I don't know how someone so young could have seen that. After class most people were talking about it.

"That was amazing best lesson ever" Dean said, he and Seamus were pretty happy with it

"I still think Lupin was a great teacher though" I said He was last year's teacher. Last year we learnt our boggarts things the take form of whatever scares us the most it was an ok lesson but it scared me seeing my worst fear. It was horrible. My boggart is death. Yes my worst fear is death, death of my life my family and friends I never want someone to die. I saw a grim reaper it was the worst thing ever.

* * *

Not a lot happened the next few weeks at Hogwarts. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arrived and everyone greeted them in nicely. It was cool seeing wizards and witches from different schools (sometimes you forget that Hogwarts isn't the only wizarding school!). The goblet of fire came and chose the champions for the tri-wizard tournament: Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and to everyone's surprise, Harry Potter. Everyone kind of hated Harry after that and believed he had put his name in using a curse (because our year aren't allowed to compete and the goblet was charmed to not allow anyone under aged to go near enough to put their name in. That evening, in the common room, I was trying to convince Seamus that Harry couldn't have put his name in by himself, but he wouldn't believe me (Kitty was ridiculing Fred and George on their failed attempt at putting their own names in).

The First Task came quickly and it was the most exciting thing I ever saw. Dragons! I never thought I'd see a dragon in real life. The task was amazing to watch but seeing some contestants get hurt was bad (luckily, they weren't seriously injured). There's a rumour going around about a ball or a party or something that is going to happen, but I'm not sure whether to belive it...

* * *

**Next bit coming soon guys the ball is near and whats going to happen?**


	5. Dates

Once the yule ball was mentioned all girls went crazy with excitement and yes that included me but kitty...not so much. I'm into dress shopping. I LOVE dresses and I knew exactly what dress I wanted, so I sent an owl home asking my mum if she could possible send meit. Kitty took some convincing until she agreed to wear a dress and go to the ball. Most guys were laid back about it all and just asking random girls to go with them.

One night we were sitting in the common room and Kitty and dean were sitting a big arm-chair together, Dean on the arm and Kitty cross legged in the arm chair. Dean was helping her with her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework (she doesn't really like it that much. Her favourite subjects are potions and transfiguration.) I was watching them from my seat they were laughing together. Me and Seamus walked off and hid so we could try and ease drop on them. Then two boys made us jump

"I think we know what you need..."One twin said

"Extendable ears lets you hear things that you're not supposed to hear" The other said

"And as it's the first one and we need a tester, it's free" The first one said

"Thanks Fred, George you're great help" I said. Seamus and I used it to see what kitty was saying to Dean. We could hear them perfectly

"So the balls coming up" Kitty said

"Yeah...who you going with then?' said Dean. We could see them in the chair. He was smiling

"Dunno yet. Might just go with Ron or Harry. I mean they're cool, funny, not bad to look at...' Kitty replied

"Oh" Dean said, sounding disappointed"

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

"Well I was going to ask you whether you'd like to go as friends" Dean said looking her in the eye. Kitty's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Course! I'd love to go as mates!" She said excitedly.

* * *

It was only morning on a Saturday so I went for a walk round then castle. I was walking down the corridor when an arm pulled me away into a small broom cupboard. A small light came out the end of a wand and I look into those beautiful grey eyes.

"Thought we could talk in here and not get interrupted this time" Draco said quietly. He it's had a massive grin on his face.

"Great idea but it's very cramped and you're almost on top of me" I said, trying to not step on his feet.

"That doesn't matter. I guess you heard about the ball by now?"

"Yeah we have. Its going to be amazing! I love dresses and dances" I said. I hesitated, not sure whether to say it or not. I went ahead anyway. "You got a date yet?"

He looked me deeply in the eyes and grinned more (which I didn't believe was possible)

"Nope not yet but might do soon all depends" He said "But at the moment I've got Pansy begging me to go with her, I keep trying to avoid her "

"Go with her then, I can go with Seamus, I really don't mind if you go…"I was cut short of my sentence when he kissed me. It was the most magical feeling I'd ever felt before. It was like sparks were flying and we were the only two people in the whole world. Nothing else mattered; I just wanted to stay there for eternity. He pulled away. "What was that about?" I asked.

"You wouldn't shut up and someone will know we're in here" He said. I could feel that I'd gone bright red (I was SO glad it was dark).

"Seriously? You don't mind if I go with her? If I don't, I think she might just break my neck!"

"Sure, go ahead. I might as well go with Seamus...I mean, he's my friend and he probably won't be able to get a date" I said, less embarrassed now. We left the cupboard and walked near the common room. When we said goodbye I stuck my hand out for him to shake. I have no idea why; I felt like such an idiot. He laughed at me but politely took my hand and shook it. If I'm honest I didn't want to pull away. It seems like every time we touch (whether it's shaking hands or...kissing) I just want to stay like that. I've never felt this way before about anyone. I ran up to the common room to see kitty. When I got up there kitty was deep in conversation with Ron. I pulled her away really quickly up to the deserted dormitory.

"What was that for? This better be good, you look like you're going to die of happiness" She said, annoyed at me for dragging her away.

"Draco kissed me" I barely managed to get out.

"WAIT WHAT?! HE KISSED YOU" she screamed so loudly I thought the whole school might have heard.

"SHHHHHH shut up you idiot." I hissed "Well he pulled me away to talk, I wouldn't be quiet and it happened" I said turning redder by the second.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She whispered.

"It only happened about 15 minutes ago! And plus it's not like you haven't been keeping any secrets. You never told me you were going to the Yule Ball with Dean!"

"Just as friends" She muttered, blushing.

* * *

We decided not to mention anything to the boys. So we went down to great hall for lunch. When I was eating, the owl post arrived. A big parcel, carried by about 4 snowy white owls landed in front of me. There was a small note on the top.

_Here's the dress you asked. The one you always wanted for a prom before you knew you were a witch. Hope it fits. Love from Mum_

I opened the parcel slightly to see a bit of the dress not let anyone else see. It was the one I wanted. Exactly right.

* * *

**oK SORRY i updated wrong chapter same as before but addeda bit **


	6. Yule ball part 1

**SO the balls here im doing it in parts hope you like it**

* * *

I took the dress up to the dormitory and put it under my bed. Before I returned to the common room I couldn't help but do a few twirls around the dormitory (I was so excited). I joined then others back in the common room in our usual spot. Dean and kitty were talking again so I went and talked to Seamus.

"So have you got a date yet?" I asked

"Nope no luck yet, Why?" He said

"Well I haven't got a date yet either so I thought maybe we could go as friends" I said. I looked over at Kitty, Dean, Fred, George and Angelina Johnson who had somehow managed to play waltz music and were all dancing around the common room.

"Sounds like a plan" Seamus stood up and offered me his hand and we joined them all. We probably looked like complete weirdo's dancing but we had fun. The ball was getting closer and closer and nearly every girl was getting more excited.

* * *

The snow outside was perfect for snowball fights and everyone was in the Christmas mood. Christmas day finally came and when we woke up there were presents by the end of each bed. I was woke by Kitty jumping on my bed and opening her presents. I laughed and reached for mine. I got a few clothes from mum and dad, kitty got me some sweets from honeydukes, and Dean had done the same. Then I got to the present from Seamus, he had brought me a yearlong supply of my chocolate frogs because he knew how much I loved them (Seamus also gave me my first one when we met). Kitty opened a small present from dean. He got her the most adorable bracelet with a small cat on it, she loved it so much.

I had opened all my presents but one there was a small silver box left. I picked it up there was no card or tag on it. I opened the small box and inside was a necklace. It was in the shape of a heart and around the edge it had small diamonds. It was beautiful. I looked at it and smiled.

"Seems like someone wanted to show they care" Kitty said.

We had a great Christmas day together all joking around then we remembered we had the ball later. Kitty didn't see the need to get ready so early. But I made her come up stairs and help me and I helped her. After a while we were ready we were going to meet the boys in the hall. I looked in the mirror to see what I looked like. My dress was a deep purple and was elegant and the skirt was long and looked like it belonged to a princess. On the body it had some diamantes. My hair was loosely curled and feel down my back. And the finishing touch was the necklace I got given.

Kitty looked amazing. She had her hair in a loose plait to one side and a diamond headband in. She was wearing a light pink dress that was sort of scrunched down one side and had a poofy bit at the bottom. It went just above her knees and she was wearing white patterned tights. She was wearing her grey converse with some diamonds (which I complained about but she was insistent on not looking too girly). She ran ahead of me down the stairs into the common room. I felt nervous (I was also finding it hard to walk in my heels)

I walked down and when I looked up Seamus was looking at me. He looked like he didn't recognise me. Then he smiled.

"M'lady" He said, holding out his hand for me. I took it and we all walked to the great hall which looked truly magnificent. Like a winter fairytale. It was beautiful. The champions came in and started to dance and then we joined them.

* * *

**Ok so another bit will be posted soon please review and there will be some drama soon**


	7. Yule Ball Part 2

**So heres the rest of the chpater merry christmas**

* * *

The ball was amazing! We sat and ate, and then we danced for a bit longer. Seamus was tired so we went and sat down. Kitty and I sat on a different table.

"This is great isn't it" I practically shouted at her "Wow! I'm really out of breath from all this dancing"

"Better get it back soon, looks like you've got more to come" She said, smiling and looking behind me. I was confused but then someone tapped my shoulder and I turned round to see a boy in dress robes looking very handsome.

"Do I have the honour of the next dance?" Draco said smiling. He looked exactly like I imagined him when I had that dream at the beginning of the year. I cautiously looked around for Pansy and found her in a corner talking to some other Slytherin girls. I took his hand and we danced. "I see you got my present" He was looking at the necklace

"Yeah I love it, how did you get it into my dormitory though?" I asked

"Got a Gryffindor first year, they got scared when I asked. Just said put it by your bed" He smiled. He spun me around and then pulled me back towards him so I didn't stumble over. I was laughing with him when pansy looked back over at us in disgust. I have to admit it was amazing dancing with him. At one point it was like we were alone all by ourselves no one was there. Like a fairy tale, a princess and her prince.

"Why did you buy me a present?" I asked curiously

"Well I have enough money and when I saw it I wondered how it would look on you. I just had to buy it for you" He said "You look amazing tonight. I mean it you look stunning. I didn't believe it was you at first" I could feel myself going red.

"You look pretty good yourself" I looked at Seamus sitting by himself.

"Hey, maybe we could go somewhere a little more private" He whispered in my ear. I walked with him outside into the courtyard. We could hear the music but we were alone and no one could listen in on us.

"You truly are beautiful" He said

"Say it all you want because tomorrow I'm going to look like a normal person again" I laughed.

"I know that but let's make this last" He look into my eyes like the other week. I got that feeling again. That nothing else mattered and I just wanted to stay there forever. Then next thing I knew he lips collided with mine. I truly felt like I was dreaming. When he pulled away he was smiling. He stood up and held his hand out to mine, that gorgeous grin never leaving his face. I took his hand and we danced alone to the sound of the muffled music. Just letting the world around us dissolve and leave us behind.

"Let's go back, people will wonder where we went" He grabbed my hand and led me back to the hall.

* * *

"Well I better get back to Seamus, he looks rather bored" I said, looking at Seamus. If I am honest, I didn't want to leave Draco but I felt bad leaving my original date alone. He let me go and he went to pansy as I went to Seamus. "Why looking so moody come on this is supposed to be fun" I whined at him.

"Yeah but Dean's disappeared and now, so has Kitty" He said. I looked around and noticed that they weren't there anymore "But since this is a ball we might as well dance"

"Where do you think they went?" I asked

"I don't care if Dean is getting laid right now or he is swimming in the bloody Pacific Ocean, I came here to have a good time and I'm gonna have one" He said, rather impatiently.

"Seamus shut up. You're making me think they're doing something I don't want to know about. You know I'm dirty minded"

I took his hand and we danced for a bit. I looked over at Draco every so often. He was smiling at me. But the last time I looked at him he was doing something else; kissing Pansy. I felt like my heart had been torn out and tossed halfway across the dance floor. I could already feel the tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

I couldn't stay here anymore. I tried blinking the tears out of my eyes but my vision went blurry and I knew that I was about to break down in the middle of the hall. Without thinking I ran out of the hall so no one would see me cry. I ran down the deserted corridors. I didn't know where I was going but I just needed to get away. Get away from Pansy. Get away from Draco. Get away from everything. But when I past one corridor I saw to figures close together. When I blinked the tears out of my eyes and squinted, I saw Kitty and Dean kissing.

* * *

"Well that's out friendship out of the window" I heard Kitty laugh. I couldn't face them yet. I kept running. I was so hurt inside. My heart had been shattered into a million pieces. I found a door to a classroom and pulled it open. I hurled myself inside and slammed the door. I didn't know what to do. I just leant against a wall, sank to the floor, buried my face in my hands and let the tears fall. Then I felt someone pull me into their arms.

"Ssshhh, its ok Bels" Seamus was holding me in his arms comforting me "I'll get him back for you"

I shook my head to say no "He's not worth it Seamus it was only a kiss..." I couldn't carry on I just cried into his chest. He let me cry until there were no tears left. I was finally able to speak. I sank back to the floor, leaning against the wall.

"I saw Kitty and Dean kissing" I said

"Yea well thought it would happen" He said, joining me "You sure you're going to be ok tomorrow?"

"I'll be ok I'm stronger than you think"

"I didn't realize you liked him that much" He said "You must be pretty hurt."

"It's a heart break, I'm going to get over it...Plus I can kick people where it hurts" I added laughing a bit "We should go back to the common room"

"Yup" He stood up and looked down at me "Well get up then" He laughed at me.

I held my arms up "Carry me I can't be bothered to walk" He laughed, picked me up and carried me to the common room. He put my down outside the girls dorms and hugged me goodnight .When I went in, I got dressed for bed and feel straight asleep wanting to forget about tonight. Well...not all of it...

* * *

**So what do you think if you could help me out by telling mroe people about the story or sending me reiews on ideas you think of to spice up the story please do**


	8. Truth

**Guys there is some bad language but not so bad just a warning and please I review this fan fiction I need ideas and what you guys think you would like to happen?**

It was Boxing Day everyone was slow getting up when I finally woke up the dorm was full of sleeping girls. Apart from kitty whose bed was empty. I got ready then I turned round to see kitty standing at the door.

"Seamus told me what happened last night" She said "You'll be ok, come with me we're going o get breakfast" I walked with her down the stairs to see Seamus and Dean waiting for us. Kitty obviously knew I had seen her with Dean as she took his hand and they walked ahead of me and Seamus.

"I told them we knew so there's no point hiding it form us" He explained he walked with me to the Great hall knowing I probably didn't want to talk about last night. As we walked to the entrance of the hall I stopped.

"What is it?" Seamus asked

"I can't see him yet" I was scared and worried I didn't know what was coming. Seamus took my hand and pulled me towards the Gryffindor table, he made me sit with my back to the slytherins.

"See problem solved you don't have to see him" He said starting to eat his breakfast. I knew I had to eat; I managed to eat quite a bit considering I wasn't hungry. I looked over my shoulder towards the slytherins and saw Draco look at me. He looked like he was sorry but I couldn't tell. I got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked

"Well I'm going to do my homework I'll be in the library" I said I walked out the hall. I got my books and headed to the library. I got all my work done in a couple of hours. I was walking back to the common room when I saw Draco walking towards me. I turned round trying to avoid him but he soon ran in front and stopped me.

"Bella can we please talk about it" He asked

"What's there to talk about? You kissed her end of" I said trying not to look at him. I tried walking away again but he pulled me into the nearest classroom.

"Ok if it wasn't such a big deal why did you run off when you saw me" He said. He wasn't calm I could hear the stress in his voice

"Because I did ok. Why do you care?" I said angrily

"Pansy just kissed me and as soon as I realized what happened I went to go after you and explain but Seamus told me to not go near you"

"Then why are you near me then?" I said I knew what I was doing because he was angry and that's when the truth comes out

"Because I never meant to hurt you. I'm going to ask again, why did you run off?" He knew then game I was playing.

"LEAVE ME ALONE MALFOY" I shouted

"TELL ME THE TRUTH WINTERS" He shouted back

"OK I RAN OFF BECAUSE I LIKE YOU" I screamed at him "There you go the truth now you know"

He was pacing around the classroom with hands over his face. I was confused

"What's wrong? Not what you wanted to hear?" I said sarcastically

"No, I just didn't know why I didn't see this coming" He said quietly

"See what?" I was a bit scared I didn't have a clue what he was on about

"Me falling for you and you falling for me" He said hitting his hands on the chalkboard

"What's wrong with it, that's where I'm lost?" I really didn't see the problem

"Well firstly everyone would think we're mental Slytherin and Gryffindor" he said. He hesitated "Secondly my father would probably hate me for being with a…."

"A what Draco?"

"Mudblood" He looked at me then realized what he said "OH SHIT! Bella I didn't mean it like that honestly I didn't realize"

"No you're just like your father think every muggle born is horrible" I said "But the other thing, our houses, that wouldn't matter I never told you about my sorting did I never told anyone"

"What do you mean?" He asked

_The Sorting Hat_

_I walked up to the hat I sat on the stall as the hat was placed on my head. _

"_Hhhmmm interesting you have so much to offer your loyal and friendly a good hufflepuff. But your also very cunning to get your way, an ambitious child and determined….. A great slytherin"_

_I knew my friends were all in Gryffindor I didn't want to leave them_

"_But you're brave and carry on hold your head held high this is hard you'd be great in slytherin but I think I'll put you in…. GRYFFINDOR"_

"So you were almost one of us" he looked at me

"Yes I was almost a slytherin" I looked at him "I'm going, I don't want to stay here anymore. I'm not worthy of your pureblood presence"

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean it, it just came out" He grabbed my arm before I could leave. Then someone walked in

"Malfoy get your hands off her!" Seamus was standing at the door "I'll give you 5 seconds or I'll hex you" Draco was still looking at me not paying attention to Seamus. Then I heard Seamus

"2…..1..." A flash of light shot towards Draco I moved as a reaction. I don't remember what Seamus shouted. But both boys came over to my side as I sat against the wall. They both looked at me.

"That was clever Finnigan" Draco was looking at me

"What's wrong?" Then I realized my two front teeth where much larger than normal

"Come on let's get you to the hospital wing" Seamus said pulling me up. Both boys walked me to the hospital wing trying to avoid people seeing me. When we got there madam profemy didn't seem at all happy at what had happened. She fixed my teeth back to normal. I stayed there for a while to make sure they stayed the way they were after being fixed.

Seamus and Draco both refused to leave me alone feeling so bad especially Seamus

"Bells I'm so so sorry, I never meant to hit you" He said

"I know, now please calm down" I said. I was allowed to go and we walked round for a bit. Draco left us and went to the slytherin common room. We walked round and down a certain corridor we found the happy couple alone. Kitty and Dean were sitting in the same spot as last night, kissing again.

"Hey guys" I said loudly. They both jumped back and looked and me and Seamus sitting next to them.

"A warning would have been nice" Dean said. But as soon as he finished, he and kitty forgot we were there and left me and Seamus to talk.

"So what was he talking to you about?" He asked

"Just saying he's sorry for last night that's all" I said

"I take it your friends again?" He asked

"I'm really not sure what we are" I said after the talk with Draco I wasn't sure if we were friends or not

**So there we have it some drama but hogsmeade trip is coming up.**


	9. Hogsmead, Friends and the dream

The holidays were over and classes started again. The only exciting class was Care of Magical Creatures where we were learning how to look after unicorns. They were the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. The Hogsmeade trip was in January (so not far away) and we had no idea what we were going to do.

The day of the trip came and it was absolutely freezing. We arrived at Hogsmeade and we had no idea where to go. First we decided to go to Honeydukes. I bought a few sweets and, as I walked out of the shop, I walked straight into one of my friends from back home. She was a slytherin girl, same age as me, she had short brown her and was really pretty and funny. We didn't talk as much anymore

"Hey Bella" Dominika said

"Hey Dominika, How are you?"

"Yeah I'm great thanks. Maybe we should hang out some time but I got to go meet some people in minute"

"Yeah I'd love that." I said "How about by the lake tomorrow we can talk"

She was being pulled off by some of her other friends but I could see her nodding. I smiles and went to find my mates. We got some seats in the three broomsticks. We got some butterbeers and relaxed. Dean had his arm draped over Kitty's shoulder. I was feeling like we never really talked much. She was my best friend and since she started dating dean I was seeing less of her. Seeing Dominika would get things off my mind, having my other best friend to talk to. I took a long, reassuring sip of Butterbeer and looked over at Seamus. He looked shocked in a hilarious way, so I started laughing. But then I followed his gaze and realized what he was looking at. Dean and kitty were flirting like crazy.

"Merlin's beard, guys! Get a room!" I laughed at them. Seamus laughed so hard he almost snorted out butter beer. Dean looked at me.

"Maybe we will" He said jokingly

"Guys you know my opinion on sex. I only want it to happen when I'm married" Kitty said. She has lots of strong opinions on lots of things and never hesitates to share them. I was kind of on the same lines but I thought if you're truly in love and want to settle down then maybe its ok if you're not married. We settled down once more into friendly conversation.

"So what are the plans for your birthday? It's in a few weeks" Seamus said to me

"Well I don't want anything massive, just us 4 will do" I said. Sometimes I hated my birthday being on February 14th. Valentine's Day. Probably worst day ever to have your birthday. With couples everywhere when your single and trying to enjoy you birthday.

The next day I went to the lake to see Dominika. She was there as we promised. We sat down on the grass. No one else was outside today so no one else could hear us.

* * *

"So are the rumours true?" She asked

"What rumours?" I replied

"You know the ones about you and Draco. Everyone in our common room was talking about it"

"Well I don't know. I like him, you know that. He likes me I think. I'm not sure. It's all very confusing to me."

"Well Pansy isn't happy, I can tell you that! Every day she's talking to her gang of wannabe's" She put on a high pitched annoying voice trying to imitate Pansy "'What he see in her she's a mudblood'" or 'I'm way better than she is blah blah blah' It's SO annoying"

"Well aren't you friends with him?"

"Yea course I am but he's not gonna go all lovey dovey on me is he" She said "He has a 'reputation' to look after"

"Yeah, well I'm not sure. One minute we hate each other next we're in love" I sighed "This is so complicated"

"I miss being able to talk like this. Nowadays we hardly see each other"

"I know. Now I wish I was in slytherin" I said. Dominika was the only person who knew about my sorting

"Yea life would be so much simpler...And you could see Draco more" she teased.

"Yeah, if I talked to kitty like this she would laugh. But I guess she's in love now" I sighed.

* * *

After chatting and laughing the afternoon away, I went back up to the common room. As I walked up to the castle I looked up at the sky. I could see it was getting dark and there were already a few stars out. I couldn't help but wonder if Draco maybe was looking at the same stars...probably not. It seemed that now I could barely do a tiny thing without thinking of him. Before I knew it, I was standing at the mouth of the portrait hole. I walked in and sat with Seamus in the common room for a bit, as Dean and kitty talked alone. I curled up in the large armchair, next to Seamus and pulled out a small notebook I forgot was in my pocket. I picked up a pen from the floor and started doing drawings of flowers.

"They're really good" Seamus said. I hadn't noticed he'd been watching me draw for the past ten minutes.

"Thanks. I haven't drawn in a while." I sighed and put my head against his chest

"Why didn't we see dean and kitty getting together?" He asked.

"I don't know I guess love can happen any place, any time right?"

"It's going to be so awkward if they break up isn't it?"

"Yup it really will" I said "So maybe we should leave them be for a while and just do our own thing"

"Bella"

"Yes?"

"I… I was wondering... I know this is going to sounds weird but why do you like Malfoy?" There was a hint of pain in his voice.

"I just think I fell for him because I got to know him and I just do. Love works in mysterious ways." I said. That question was really hard...why did I like him? Not even I know why I like him. "Why do you ask?"

"I… Don't worry, it's getting late maybe we should get some sleep" We walked up to our dormitories and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I don't know why but I had a weird dream. Not the normal one like where I see me and Draco together, but one where instead of Draco it was someone else.

We were sitting by a lake watching the water then they hugged me and we kissed

"I love you" I said. I looked at the person to see Seamus sitting next to me. He was smiling that large mischievous grin of his and was looking deeply and lovingly into my eyes.

I suddenly jolted awake and sat up straight in bed. I'm sure I loved Draco but my dream was about Seamus, my best friend. So what, if anything, was that dream trying to tell me?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN! please review guys**


	10. The Fight and The Confession

**So here it is next bit please tell me what you think i need reviews and ideas fom you guys please tell peple about this story**

* * *

I was sitting in class one day and a note floated down onto my parchment. I opened it up and began reading it. I was sitting next to Kitty who leant over my shoulder and read it with me.

_Whatever we had has gone. I never loved you. How stupid are you thinking I would love a mudblood like you. Filthy mudblood. You're not even hot I wouldn't date you any day. Just go die._

_-Draco_

I looked at Kitty who was glaring at Malfoy. Class ended, saving me from having to face everyone with welled up eyes. So as soon as we were dismissed I pushed past everybody and ran out. Kitty followed me with the boys at her tail. I sat down in a deserted corridor, trying not to cry. Everyone had gone to lunch and it was only us four.

"Hey what's wrong" Seamus said, kneeling in front of me. He lifted my chin up and smiled at me.

"Bloody Malfoy, that's what's wrong" Kitty snorted from behind. I held out the note to the boys who read it. I had finally been able to talk without crying.

"That git is gonna die" Seamus said. Right on cue, Draco walked down the corridor we were located in. Seamus started walking towards him with his hands in fists. He pushed him against the wall.

"What's this about?" Draco said startled.

"What you think you're doing leading a girl on then hurting her" Seamus shouted

"I didn't do anything" Draco shouted back. I quickly stood up and looked at them in shock. I knew my eyes were red and puffy but I didn't care. Draco looked at me helplessly. Then Seamus did something we all never thought he would do. He punched Draco.

"Don't lie we saw the note" He said letting Draco go, who now had a bleeding nose and cut lip.

"I don't know what you're on about" He said "And if I did why would you care?"

"Because she's my friend"

"Come on, Finnigan we all know there's a different reason" Draco laughed, tauntingly.

Seamus looked like he could of strangled Draco but Dean ran forward and grabbed his arms.

"Let it go mate" Dean said "He's not worth it; I think Bella needs you more now"

I was sitting watching them fight with kitty. I looked at Draco and realized I was wearing his necklace. He was about to go but I got up. I looked at Dean grabbing Kitty's hand, watching Seamus look at Draco with more hate in his eyes than I'd ever seen.

"Malfoy" I shouted. I walked up to him and took off the necklace "I think I have something that belongs to you"

I grabbed his hands and dropped the necklace in them. I walked back to Seamus. He picked up my bag for me and carried it to the common room where we sat talking.

* * *

"He's lucky! I was so gonna punch him harder" Seamus said

"Seamus I could have dealt with it" I said

"Bella I want to protect you from people like him" Seamus replied. Kitty and Dean nodded in agreement

"What did he mean by different reason?" I asked

They all went silent. Dean looked at Kitty and Kitty looked at Seamus who looked at Dean. Dean mouthed something to Seamus which looked much like 'tell her'. Then Seamus looked at me. He was sitting next to me but was still silent.

"Well are you going to tell me or what?" I asked. They were all acting weird and I was really freaked out.

Seamus looked from Dean, to Kitty, to me. He looked almost afraid. Suddenly, he just ran. He jumped through the portrait hole and ran off before any of us had time to stop him. Kitty and Dean just looked at each other with a look of despair on their face. Dean put his arm around her and they fell onto the armchair together. I looked at them and was about to sit down but thought better of it. I stood up straight. I had just remembered where Seamus goes when he needs time out.

"Bye guys!" I quickly said to them, heading towards the portrait hole.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kitty shouted.

"To find Seamus" I said confidently and without turning back, I stormed out. I didn't know what he was hiding from me but I wanted to find out. I walked down corridors, passed other students until I'd reached the door. I gently placed my hand on the cool oak and pressed my ear against the small crack. I could hear some heavy breathing. I withdrew my ear and looked through the gap. I could see him sitting there, in the abandoned classroom. Slowly I pushed the door open. He turned to look and stood up straight. Once he saw who it was, he sat down with his back to me. I walked up the middle isle and pulled up a chair opposite him.

"Are you gonna tell me what this is all about?" I asked him. He continued looking down at the wooden desk.

"No" He said quietly. I lifted his chin up and looked into his eyes.

"There is something going on and it's really freaking me out. You're my best friend and we never normally keep these things from each other. Please tell me" I whined.

"Do you really wanna know?" He asked, returning his eyes to the dark wooden desk.

"Yes. SO much" I said. He looked me in the eyes and grabbed my hands.

"I love you" He said. I honestly don't know what I was expecting but it definitely wasn't that. I didn't know what to do...

* * *

**What will happen"?**


	11. Afterwards

**Hey in this I got Seamus' point of view to put something in to it its small chapter just to round up end of last one**

* * *

I just sat there looking at Seamus; my brain was still processing the news. I stood up and put my hand out to him.

"Bella what are you doing? He asked

"We are going back to the common room" I took his hand and we walked back to the common room. When we came in Kitty and Dean looked around at us both grinning then I realized I was still holding Seamus' hand. Hugged him and told him I was going to bed. I got changed at looked out the window at the stars. Kitty came and sat with me.

"So he told you" She said quietly as the other girls were asleep

"Yea he told me. I don't know what to say though" She laughed a bit "Wait how long have you known?"

"A while he told me beginning of the year and dean tells me he's totally in love. He said Seamus wishes he told you sooner then maybe Malfoy wouldn't have happened"

"I can't believe you never told me" I pushed her gently "I'm not sure what to do I think I just need time so see what happens then decide"

I got some sweets from my trunk and ate some as we talked more.

* * *

_**Seamus Point of view**_

I had finally told her. I should have told her ages ago at the beginning of year before she got involved with that Malfoy. I was sitting with Dean in the common room as we couldn't be bothered to go to the dorm.

"So you finally told her" Dean said

"Yup I told her. She didn't say anything though she just walked back here holding my hand"

"Come on Seamus you know you liked it maybe you can get in there while Malfoy's out of her head"

"Nah give her time she needs to decide for herself who she wants" I said "And I'm not you mate. I'm not just going to snog her and hope she picks me"

"Oi, we all knew it was a matter of time and Kitty's different we always had a thing we just didn't know it"

"Of course you did" I went up to the dorm with Dean and laid thinking about the day. I had punched with Malfoy and told Bella I loved her. I wasn't sure if I should be pleased or not but the day was certainly eventful.

* * *

**So my friends writing a story about marauders and she added me in it please read it its The five marauders By thestralriver17938**


	12. Birthday

**SO here nextbit enjoy**

* * *

My birthday was a few days after and I hadn't seen Draco apart from in lessons. Kitty, Dean and Seamus tried making me feel special that day. Kitty made me get up early and go down to the common room with her. The boys were in the chairs and when I looked on the floor there were a few presents. I sat down next to Seamus who hugged me and with dean both said 'Happy Birthday' I opened the first present from Kitty who gave me a bag (which I had seen when we went shopping once and longed to have) .Then one form Dean which was a small pack of proper drawing pencils and a set of pens. Then I opened the second from Seamus it was a lovely purple sketch book and on the inside cover was a small note saying '_Happy Birthday Bella Love Seamus'_ . Then I got to the final present it was from all three of the, I unwrapped it to find a small book not any book but a photo album filled with photos from our previous years at Hogwarts. The best thing was they moved like real wizard pictures. I hugged them all thanking them for the gifts.

We went to breakfast and Dominika came over and wished me a happy birthday. And gave me a small present which I opened to find a small friendship bracelet like ones we had when we were younger. After the day of lessons we went up to the common room and Kitty sang happy birthday and everyone else joined in. The weasley twins managed to get some cakes form the kitchens so we had a small party but after a while I decided I needed some air. I sat by the lake watching the stars, I took the photo album with me and flicked through the photos. Some made me laugh reminding me of the good times when we first arrived here. We looked so young and happy

* * *

"Happy birthday" a voice said. I turned round finding Draco standing there

"What do you want Malfoy?" I said closing my photo album

"I seriously didn't send you that note. Pansy did" He said

"Why should I believe you?"

"Well 1 because I wouldn't hurt you like that 2 It's not my handwriting" He held out a bit of school work of his. He was right the hand writing wasn't his.

"Ok then I forgive you" I said. I looked at his lip there was still a mark form the punch "I'm sorry about Seamus"

"Nah it's ok. You know he likes you" He said

"Yea I know. He told me last night"

"You know how wrong that sounds" I took me a second before I realized "I was thinking you meant…"

"I know what you were thinking and that's disgusting" I was trying not to laugh. The he noticed the photo album and snatched it from me "HEY! Give it back"

He was looking through the album when he stopped at a page and looked at it. I hadn't looked through it all yet but when I looked at the page. He was looking at a page from last year when we went to hogsmeade. The picture was of Seamus and me hugging when it was snowy outside and we were laughing the picture moved so it showed a brief bit where he kissed my cheek as a joke. Then I looked at Draco who looked at the picture. I took the book away form him.

"I hadn't had a chance to look through it yet" I said "They all got me this for my birthday"

"That reminds me" He took something out his pocket. He opened his hand showing the necklace I gave him back. He put it in my hand. "Well I heard kitty talking about it when she was talking to Dean in the library the other day and it thought I could add to it" I pulled a photo out of us on the night of the yule ball dancing in the courtyard "Someone took it for me when we weren't looking"

I opened the album and put it in the front. I stood up and we walked up to the castle I went to the common room were my friends were lying on the chairs. Seamus sat up and looked at me.

"Come on bring the album here we got to look at it kitty never showed me" He said. I sat with him and looked through the photos we smiled at a lot of them and then he looked at the same one Draco looked at. He smiled at it and kissed the top of my head. Looking back at our first year he said "We've grown up so fast" He went to close the book when the picture Draco put in fell out,

"What's this?" He picked it up and looked at it. Then he looked at the necklace round my neck.

"You went and saw him didn't you?"

"Seamus I was sitting out there and he came to me, I swear"

"What'd he say?"

"He said it really wasn't him it was pansy he proved it, it wasn't even his writing"

"Well ok then. Maybe we should of thought of that before I punched him"

"Seamus you were only trying to protect me. I don't blame you" I said. Dean looked over at us

"Mate I would have done the same if it was kitty" He said

"N'aawww that's so sweet Dean" She said and cuddled up to him, it looked so sweet. I leaned my head on Seamus' shoulder and we were all cosy in front of the fire.

"Hey guys its valentine's day" I said I almost forgot because it was my birthday

"Oh yea happy Valentine's Day" Dean said kissing kitty. Seamus looked at me and smiled

"Come on its valentine's day" He said. So I moved and kissed him on the cheek.

"There happy now?"

"Very" He said smirking. I shook my head and pushed him slightly. I looked through the book again and saw some of me and Dominika. Some were in the summer when we went to her house and we tried going on the broomsticks she had. She was a natural however I failed badly and she had a picture of me on the floor in a heap. I laughed at it

"We should so do this in the summer" I said to them "Seriously we need to meet up over summer"

"Why?" Seamus asked

"Try being only witch in family being with muggles all summer is boring"

"Yea I agree with Bella muggles can get boring" Kitty said

"Right then in summer we will have to meet up" Seamus said.

Good cos I can't stand staying at home all the time" I said

* * *

The next day I met Dominika by the quiddicht pitch. I took some left over cake from the party last night. We had a small picnic.

"This cake is so nice where you get it?" She asked

"Weasley twins stole it from kitchens"

"Sounds about right" She said "So how was your birthday?"

"It was ok I saw Draco he told me it wasn't him and pansy sent me the note" I had told her about the incident.

"Yea I heard about that oh and I wanted to show you something I didn't tell you yesterday cos you were with the others" she said "Have you got your bracelet on?"

"Yea why?" I showed her it

"Look carefully at the colour" I looked at it closely in the light it was a dark green "And now look in the middle" she said

I looked closely at the middle and in the sunlight I could just about make out the figure of a snake.

"Dominika I love it" I hugged her "Thank you"

"Well I thought it'd remind you of who you might be deep inside" She said

"I don't get why people hate slytherin not everyone in it is evil take you for example" I said "You're like my best friend and you're not evil just weird"

"How am I weird?"

"Need I remind you of when we met in the summer? You tried eating my feet"

"Meh good point" She said. We talked for ages about random stuff we missed and what we wished had happened and was going to happen.

"Dominika I really need help"

"With what?"

"Well I loved Draco you know that and Seamus told me he loves me and kinda like him a tiny bit"

"All I can say is you need to pick whoever you think can make you happy and not hurt you"


	13. Just us

The day of the second task came. We were all cold as we had to stand outside by the lake for an hour waiting (so basically we got a day of school to stand around talking). Dominika joined me and the others. We were mucking around like usual but Seamus managed to find a worm and kept putting it near my face. He knew how much I hated worms and he kept putting it nearer and nearer to me we were getting close to the water now.

"Seamus stop it!" I said. He put it right to my face I tried stepping back but misplaced my foot and I ended up falling straight into the ice cold water. I was only wearing my leggings and hoodie so I was soaked. Dean and Dominika managed to pull me up.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to do that" Seamus said. He took me to Madam Pomfrey who was not impressed. She gave me blankets but I was still utterly freezing. After a while I heard that Cedric had come out of the water. I just sat there on the side of the bed, bored and freezing. Suddenly I felt someone sit on the bed next to me. I looked over, straight into those amazing grey eyes.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked

"Yea I'm just really cold"

"Can't believe Seamus did that"

"He was only mucking around that's all. I'll be ok" I said "But I might get a cold"

"Here I can warm you up" He pulled me into a hug. He was right. He was really warm and I stayed there, not struggling but he let go after a minute. "I was wondering if you wanted to hangout sometime"

"I'd love to! If I tell madam Pomfrey I feel cold and I need to change I can go to my dorm get changed then we can go somewhere because only two champions that have come back now"

"Sure I'll walk you up and wait outside your common room" He said. I went to Madam Pomfrey and she said it was a good idea for me to change. So Draco and I walked up to the castle and we got to the portrait of the fat lady. I went inside and got changed into my other leggings and my favourite purple t shirt. I went back out the portrait to see Draco waiting.

"You look nice"

"Thanks. Oh shit I left my scarf up in the dorm" I said. I'd left my Gryffindor scarf on my bed and I already felt cold.

"Here have mine" He took off his and put it round my neck. He pulled me in closer with the ends of the scarf "Why don't we find somewhere to go?"

We walked to the astronomy tower and sat down near the middle. We could see the lake and obviously the task had finished as everyone was making their way to the castle.

"Maybe I should go find the others. They'll wonder where I am." I said trying to get up but Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his lap.

"Let them. Plus we haven't been alone together for much longer than 5 minutes" He said

"Good point, plus I don't want to see Dean and Kitty snogging again. I'd have to just sit awkwardly with Seamus"

"You can stay with me and maybe we can have some proper time to ourselves" He said pulling me closer. I wanted to go to see my friends but I couldn't seem to move. It was like I was paralyzed. My head was telling me go but my heart was telling me stay. "So you said about kitty and Dean snogging. How about we give it a try?"

"You're the biggest flirt I ever met Draco" I said but I leant in and kissed him anyway. We stayed kissing for a few minutes. I pulled away and smiled at him and he was grinning at me.

"I take it you liked that?" I said.

"I loved it just wish we could do it some more" He was grinning so much at that moment. I kissed him again.

"Yeah but we can't because we have dinner soon and if we miss that people will know something's happening and rumours will spread" I said.

"How about a few more minutes and then we go to dinner" He begged. I tried saying no but he gave me the puppy dog eyes so I gave in and let him snog me again. I pulled away and stood up

"Come on lets go" I said.

"Wait how about we make this our place. When we want to meet up, we come here"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea" We walked down the corridor hand in hand as no one was around and we weren't actually a couple yet. When we got to the entrance we let go and walked in a few seconds after each other. I went and sat down at the others and they all looked at me. Dean had his arm draped around Kitty (as per usual) and Seamus was miserably poking his food with a fork.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked

"I was walking around and had some time to myself" I replied

"We went to find you when Krum came back but you were gone" Seamus said

"Guys I'm fine ok? Now let me eat" I ate some food but noticed Kitty was looking at me. I looked at her when the boys weren't looking and mouthed 'Draco' to her. She instantly nodded and went back to eating. We went back up to the common room after and we left the boys and found somewhere to talk by ourselves.

"So what's happened?" She asked

"Well Draco came and saw me. I came back up here to get changed and we went and had some time to ourselves"

"Come on tell me more. I won't tell" She said

"Ok fine me and Draco had a little snogging session..." I said quietly

"OH MY..."I covered her mouth before she could shout anymore

"Please don't tell the guys they'll kill me"

"Are you serious you want me not to tell them you and Draco are together?"

"That's wrong we aren't together" I said

"Bella, you have to be joking"

"I'm not! Maybe we'll get together soon I hope"

"You better be careful and you know you will need to tell Seamus soon"

"I will if me and Draco get serious but if we don't then he doesn't need to know" I said "Plus he'd probably not be happy that I vanished and started snogging someone"

"Ok then but be careful don't let him hurt you"

"Yes mother" I said jokingly

The next day I got a note dropped in my lap at breakfast saying _'Meet me at the AT–d'_. After breakfast I told the guys I was going to the library so I know that wouldn't follow me. Before I left I looked back at them. Dean was trying to explain more about football to Seamus and Kitty was the only one looking at me. She mouth 'Draco?' at me and I nodded. She nodded and mouthed something like 'be careful' but I just ran off. I went to the Astronomy tower and waited for Draco. He came a minute later. He walked straight in, grabbed my waist and kissed me.

"So how are you?"

"I'm great. I had Kitty telling me that I should tell Seamus about our session yesterday"

"He can know. I don't care"

"No I told her I'll tell him if we actually get together" I said I sat down with him on the floor "Plus he'll probably go all protective on me again"

"And I won't hurt you so there's no need to be protective" He said. He leant down and kissed me again. It was pretty cold so Draco kept pulling me in closer to him we were closer together. I was in his arms and I could feel his hands getting further down my back. But then came a voice

"Well what do we have here?"

* * *

**HAHAHA how mean am i how do you think it is? ill update soon im already working on the next chapter**


	14. Saved

Dominika was standing at the stairs walking towards us as we stood up

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Saving your arse. I just left the library where Seamus was looking for you, showed me this note" She held out Draco's note that I had dropped. "I told him you went to the toilet and we're going to go back to the common room in a bit."

"Thank you" I ran and hugged her

"How did you find us?" Draco asked standing up and straightening his tie. To my surprise he was grinning and wasn't embarrassed at all

"Well I read the note and Astronomy tower is the only place I know that's AT so I came and checked here first" She said "Good thing I did other Seamus might of realized and walked in on more than I saw"

"I know what you're thinking and no that wouldn't have happened" I said

"Well you guys better be careful or I might not be there to save you next time" She said "I'll wait down the stairs for you guys give you a moment to yourselves" With that she walked down the steps.

"Bella I know we've been seeing each other more and I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it?" I said staring into his grey eyes

"I want you to be my girlfriend" He said. I kissed him again and he stated grinning like usual.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend" I said "But maybe only tell like one or two people at first"

He nodded in agreement and we went down the steps to Dominika hand in hand. They both walked with me to the Common room and said goodbye. Then I think they went to their common room. When I went into the portrait hole I saw Kitty, Dean and Seamus all staring at me so I went and sat down in a chair opposite them smiling

"Are you going to tell us where you've been?" Seamus asked

"I would but maybe I should tell you something else first then you might understand where I've been" I said

"Ok tell us" Seamus said the way he said it made me feel like it was only him who wanted to know.

"Well the other day when you guys left me to when I was sitting on the bed Draco came to me and we went and had some time together" I said. They all went silent staring at me especially Seamus

"And we are together now…" I said. Kitty didn't look surprised neither did Dean but Seamus just got up and walked away. I went to follow but Dean told me not to. We sat there for a while just thinking to ourselves. I looked at kitty who smiled at me

"He just needs time he'll come around Bella" Dean said

"I know I just feel bad about it" I said

"Don't you haven't done anything wrong you fell in love you can't help it" Kitty said. It had been at least 10 minutes and Seamus hadn't turned up so Dean went and looked for him. I sat with kitty then she broke the silence

"When did he ask you?"

"Just before we came back" I said

Seamus POV

I didn't want to know anymore I just got up and walked out and Walked until I found myself in a corridor just sitting thinking to myself. Why did I tell her? I knew she wouldn't want me What did she see in him? Then Dean came and found me

"Leave me alone mate I'm not in the mood" I said

"I know mate but you gotta be happy for here"

"She's with the one person I hate why should I be happy"

"Because she's sitting there feeling bad that she hurt you and all she did was go out with a guy she likes"

"Ok then I'll be happy for her but if I see them flirting in front of me I'm leaving" I said I was not watching him put his hands all over the girl I love.

"Well kitty told me they've been seeing each other quiet a lot lately" He said I stared at him "Ok maybe not right time to say that"

"Not shit mate"

"Think on the bright side maybe he'll like make a stupid mistake and Bella will hate him then she'll love you"

"Well that's helpful" I said.

Bella POV

The next hogsmeade trip was coming up in March and we didn't have plans, I was with Draco again in usual place. We were talking about it and we were thinking about going together.

"Maybe we could just walk round together" I said

"Yea but just us" He said "What if I met you outside the great hall that day and we can go around together bit like a date"

"Yea I'd like that" I said and kissed him.

Seamus had talked to me a bit more but not as much it was not the same but Kitty was talking to me more and so was Dominika. We often talked more as I would go to the library with her and talk and do our homework. It was nice having my old best friend back plus she could also keep an eye on Draco for me and she brought the weirdness in me back. I had become more normal since I was with kitty but Dominika brought back the strange me, where we could just mess around like kids and people would give us looks and if someone listened to us would probably put us into a mental hospital. So I guess everything was going great and I hoped it stayed that way I had all my friends and an amazing boyfriend. I was really happy but I didn't know how long it would last because most great things turn bad…


	15. No more sugar

So it was March and the hogsmeade trip came and the weather was better but still chilly I needed a nice outfit for a date. I spent ages looking through my clothes I eventually found a skirt which was blue and wore some tights with it and wore my girly white top and my blue Jacket. I put on my boots as they looked quite nice and headed my way to the Great hall. Draco was waiting for me and I went and joined him. I hugged him and we went with everyone else to Hogsmeade. We walked round for a bit. Most people went into Three Broomsticks but we walked around in empty streets.

"So how have you been?" I asked

"Great and how have you been?"

"Ok Seamus is talking to me now so we're all ok" I said I took his hand and we walked into the village. We went into Honeydukes and Draco brought me some sweets we ate them on a bench outside the three broomsticks. We went to the outskirts of the village looking at the views. We sat by the edge talking for a while.

"Draco can I asked you something?"

"Sure" He said

"Have you told your parents about me yet?"

"To be honest no I haven't" He said "Not because I don't want them to know. It because I wanted to see how long we'll last if we get more serious and date longer I will I promise"

"I trust you"

"Have you told yours yet?"

"Nope but my parents don't talk to me much the send owls every so often but they don't want t draw attention to themselves as they are muggles"

"Makes sense I guess"

"Plus I have to use the school owls we don't have enough money for a proper owl" Draco nodded and smiled. Then we realized what the time was we also saw some people walking out of the three broomsticks actually quite a lot of people.

"Come on we need to get back" Draco said

"Noo I don't wanna get up" I moaned I was sitting on the floor even though it was cold I didn't want to get up.

"Come on Bells we got to get back" I said trying to pull me up but I was just pulled along the floor.

"No I don't want to"

"Fine then" He picked me up into his arms. He was carrying me back when 3 more people came out the pub. Seamus Kitty and Dean came out as we walked past (well I was being carried). He stilled carried me up to the castle and kissed me, then put me down on my feet. We just looked at each other for a while until Kitty grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. I shouted bye to him as I was pulled up towards our common room. We got inside and we sat by the fire.

"So how was it?" Kitty asked

"We just talked ate sweets, not a lot"

"Well that's interesting" Kitty said sarcastically

"What you guys do?" I asked

"We sat and got a drink in three broomsticks" Dean said "Me and Kitty kissed and Seamus got annoyed"

"Yea would be nice to be included I hate being only single one" Seamus said "And its bad enough seeing dean and kitty being happy couple in a pub then walking out and seeing Malfoy carrying you in his arms like you just got bloody married"

"Aaaww sorry Seamus and that can't happen yet I'm too young to get married" I said

He rolled his eyes at me and we sat joking around for a while. We were all happy and I was hyper. They tried calming me down as most people were in bed and I was jumping around like an idiot. I wouldn't shut up and I was shouting

"Bella be quiet already" Dean said loudly when I was jumping

"NO YOU CANT MAKE ME" I shouted back

"Oh yes I can" Seamus said. He got up and tackled me to the floor I was on the floor and he was sitting on me.

"SEAMUS GET OFF I CANT BREATHE" I said

"Only if you calm down"

"I CANT CALM DOWN I HAD A MASSIVE BAG OF HONDEYDUKES SWEETS"

"Ok where did you get the sweets? I thought we'd stopped you eating more than a bag of sweets a day"

"Draco brought me them" I said sweetly "Because he's a lovely boyfriend and he loves me"

"Ok we need to tell him not to let you eat a bag of sweets" Kitty said

"NOOO DON'T DO THAT I NEED SUGAR" I screamed

"OK shut up we get it" Dean said. I wouldn't stop talking until Seamus taped my mouth closed and threw me on the sofa. I was calmer and fell asleep.


	16. War

**Hey guys i hope you liked the last few chapters heres new one and im spicing it up a bit thought of it the other day.**

* * *

On Monday I was walking to class with Draco, hand in hand, (most people had figured it out now that we were dating) most people whispered as we walked past. Then we walked down the corridor when Pansy looked at us I told Draco to go on and I'll catch up. He did as I asked and walked on Pansy gave me an evil look

"What's that look for Parkinson?" I said

"You don't deserve to be with him Mudblood" she spat at me

"Well I'm sorry he thinks I'm better than you"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"

"Well I thought it was pretty obvious you love him, you chase after him all the time" I said "Can't you understand that he doesn't want you"

"Take that back" She said

"Why should I? You know it's true you just can't take it. He loves me not you"

She looked like she wanted to slap me round the face

"Sorry I have to go my boyfriend's waiting" I said sweetly skipping over to Draco

"Bella I saw what you did" He said "You shouldn't have done that"

"What I aint having her push me around someone needs to set her straight"

"Just please don't get hurt" He said

"I'll try not to" I said and kissed him. We walked to our classes together more often now, it was better as I could spend more time with Draco.

"Ok meet me usual place after dinner" I said. He nodded and we sat at our house tables

"I heard about the thing between you and Pansy" Kitty said

"Yea I she gave me dirty look again I wasn't standing for it" I said eating some food

"Well I saw it form a distance she was gonna slap you Bella" Seamus said

"Well she doesn't want to mess with me" I said. I saw Pansy walking towards our table "Urrg what does she want?" I said standing up from my seat

"What you want Parkinson?"

"What you said earlier was a little rude don't you think?" She said

"That was kinda the point"

"Well I thought about it and well I wanted to give you a little something" She said

"Ok then…" I said. She then took her hands from behind her back and poured Liquid all over my hair. It was like green goo and it was really sticky it went everywhere.

"Opps clumsy me" she said.

The goo started drying in my hair and so kitty insisted I go to the hospital wing to make sure nothing was in it that could harm me as I walked out I shouted back "THIS ISN'T OVER PARKINSON"

After while I was let out the goo was gone and no damage was done to me. I went up to the astronomy tower to see Draco sitting on a rug with pillows laid all over it which was new

"I thought it'd be more comfy for us" He said

"Thanks that's nice of you" I said sitting on the pillows with him

"I told you to be careful"

"Yea well that bitch is messing with me and after that we are now at war"

"Oh no please not let me think it is what you're thinking"

"This is a bitch war now she's got me angry" I said. He kissed me off guard but I liked it.

"Sorry this is our time and I don't want thought of her to ruin it" He said

"Good point but she's not getting away with it" He kissed me again

"Stop talking about her!" He begged

"Fine then what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know anything but her or we can kiss again" He said. I kissed him

"So how have you been?" I asked

"I've been ok but I'm worried that this bitch fight might go a bit far" He said

"What do you mean?"

"Well I love you so much and everything but you can get very competitive"

"IM NOT COMPETITIVE!"

"Dominika told me you once had a dance competition at school and got really competitive over it and when you won you started to shout 'suck on that' at the other team" he said "And you also practiced every day to make it perfect just to win"

"Ok I'm a bit competitive why else should you be worried?"

"This is pansy, she's the Slytherin Bitch and she will go a long way to get her way"

"Yea I know but I'm not letting her get you" I said and kissed him "I'm not losing this war I will even get Fred and George to help me with it"

"Bella is that such a good idea?"

"Yes because they can Prank anybody and they are amazing, they will help me" I said I kissed him and we stayed up in the astronomy tower for a long time talking about the 'war'. We kissed and stuff then we realized what time it was

"SHIT it's after curfew we need to get back" I said

"We can't filch is patrolling the castle all night we can't not get caught" he said "And I bet Snape is as well"

"Good point what do we do then?"

"We either try to get back or we stay here and look like we were up to no good all night" He said smirking

"Seriously if we get caught being out of bed we're dead and rumours spread fast around here"

"Good point this is going to be hard" He said "But we're warm here and I can't be asked to go back"

"How about we stay here for another 30 minutes and then we head back they'll stop patrolling school at about 11 won't they?" I said

"Sure sounds like a plan" Draco replied. The 30minutes went really slow it was just us hugging and kissing really but after a while we got up and went down quietly. We got to my common room and Then Draco left quietly towards the dungeon. I didn't change when I got to my Dorm as everyone was asleep. I quickly got into bed and feel asleep but I was hoping Draco didn't get caught. I was also trying to think of way to get pansy back. I needed revenge….

* * *

**So give me any ideas you think of please would be great **


	17. Revenge

So a few weeks past and the war went on in my opinion I was winning as I had the twins on my side. They managed to sneak puking pastels into Pansy's lunch and canary creams. So I was doing well however she was close behind me she started putting worms in my bag and doing pretty evil stuff one point she almost turned my hair blue. I wanted Draco to help but he refused to get involved. We often talked and Dominika talked to me a lot more as well. She often heard what pansy was doing in the common room so I had an advantage like that one time but I got my revenge….

* * *

_Two days ago_

Dominika POV

I was sitting in the common room writing on my bed like normal. I put my head phones in and listened to music then pansy and some others came into the common room. I turned down the music listening but not making it obvious.

"I have to get her back" Pansy said

"Yea but how she's very hard to get" another girl said

"Well I was thinking and some ideas came to mind"

"What ideas did you get pansy?" Another asked

"We get her to 'cheat' on Draco" she said smiling evilly. They all smiled at pansy "Well that's the most precious thing to her I'm sure she'd hate to have it taken away"

"Brilliant" One girl said

"Yes but I wasn't going to just stop there I was going to make everyone hate her" Pansy said

"Well how do you do that?"

"We get her alone with another guy so it looks like their doing something then everyone will think she's a slut" Pansy said. That girl was evil but did she honestly think that Bella would do that?

"She wouldn't do that though she's not that type person" A girl said (See my point proven)

"Well we get one of the guys to do all our dirty work she just has to be there and they do it then we get Draco to walk in. simple" She said

I closed my book and went into the main common room most people had gone to bed but Draco was talking to some of his friends. I had to tell him so he didn't fall for it. I reached him in the common room and pulled him to the side

"What is it?" He asked

"Pansy" I said quietly. We instantly walked away so no one would hear us "She's playing to get Bella back by hurting you"

"How does that work?"

"Well she's going to get a guy to flirt with her make you walk in so you leave her and everyone thinks she's a slut"

"Wow she's takes this seriously" He said "So all we got to do is make sure Bella's never left alone and she knows about this"

"Yup that's all we can do I guess" I said I noticed Pansy was outside the bedroom now talking to Marcus Flint he was smiling and I obviously knew he was the one doing the dirty work.

* * *

Bella POV

Dominika came and told me first thing. I knew what I was looking for and that we'd go along with Pansy's plan but do it our way let her think she was getting what she wanted. I told them they could leave me alone. So I walked around the halls for a while until someone grabbed my hand and pulled me into a classroom. Marcus Flint was standing smirking at me. Now was the time

"Hey Flint why did you pull me in here?" I said sweetly

"Well I never knew how sexy you were and I thought I should tell you" He said but I could hear the lies

Why pull me away from everyone to tell me?" I said. Sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Because we can have time to our self" He said coming closer. Draco would probably come in any moment.

"You know I have a boyfriend" I said moving away from him, going towards back of the classroom

"Yea of course but surely a girl like you can do better" He said getting closer to me. His back was to the wall and I looked to the door and saw them grey eyes peering round it.

"But I love him and I wouldn't leave him for the likes of you" I said. He didn't even seem offended. Draco was standing by the door and I knew pansy was behind so I made my voice louder "And I knew Pansy put you up to this"

She came into the door and looked at me, I pushed Flint away and went towards Draco and took his hand.

"Didn't think I was going to fall for your tricks?" I said. She had no words for me "What you expect me to see another guy and be all 'Oh merlin you're so hot, take me to a bedroom'. If you know me I'm not like that I wouldn't leave Draco for another guy"

I looked at her but no words came from her mouth just looked at me. I walked out with Draco trying my hardest not to smile but I couldn't I just grinned all day because I had shown her who was boss. What I heard was Pansy was furious later on and went mental in the common room. But who cares that's what she gets for messing with me. And that people is when my slytherin side comes out.

Everyone had heard what had happened and turns out more people realized Pansy was a bitch and I was giving high-fives to loads of people because I showed her up. Seamus and Dean made me feel proud. But if Dominika hadn't of told me then I could have been in big trouble, she could have even slipped me love potion. But it didn't happen I had an idea for revenge but I needed Draco to do it so I went to the Astronomy Tower at our normal time and meet him there.

"Hey Bella" He said smiling "Pansy is really angry"

"Good now will you help me get revenge on her she was going to hurt you so it's only fair" I said doing puppy-dog eyes they always made him give in.

"Depends what you're thinking about doing?"

"Well she tried showing me up and only fair I do it to her show her who's boss" I said grinning

"I am not flirting with her Bella"

"No not you I was thinking maybe you could get Blaise in on it you tell her that he's all into her and then get him to maybe in front of everyone say he'd never date her in his life. Something like that"

"That's evil" He said "But she did try to do that to you and split us up so it is kind of fair"

I kissed him "Thanks so you think Blaise will be up for it?" I asked

"Yea probably he likes annoying people I'll get him to do it" He said smiling

"You can get him to do it tomorrow?"

"Yea I'll ask him when I get back and he'll do it"

"Revenge is sweet"

"Come on I'll walk you to the common room". We were walking to my Common room when we saw Blaise walking down a corridor

"Hey Blaise" Draco shouted. He turned round and came to us

"Hey what's up?" He asked

"Bella care to explain" Draco said

"Ok I need revenge on Pansy and I was wondering if you wanted to help me" I said

"Sure what am I going to do?" he asked

"Basically you flirt with Pansy tonight then when she comes to you in the morning and starts being friendly just like tell her you don't like her" I said

"Wow Draco this girl is evil why isn't she in slytherin?" Blaise said

"I know I was wondering the same thing" Draco said "But you want to help?"

"Sure" Blaise said. I left the two boys and went into my common room and up to my dorm and got ready for bed. I feel asleep early waiting for the events in the morning

* * *

Draco POV

Blaise and I went back to the common room to see Pansy looking pretty angry sitting by herself in the chair. I told Blaise to go and Flirt with her as I listened in on it from the side.

"Hey Pansy"

"Hey Blaise" She said

"I know you're not in best of moods but I wanted to tell you that you're the most gorgeous girl ever" He said. I wanted to laugh but managed not to I was pretty sure there were plenty of girls he'd date before her

"Thanks that's sweet of you Blaise you're pretty fit" She said

"I can't resist your beauty Pansy" He said I looked over and he was getting closer. He started to kiss her and I just stood there staring at them. Bella said flirt but this would totally humiliate her more because there was no one else in the room. They pulled away and both smiled. I went to the dorms quietly so Pansy wouldn't notice a few minutes later Blaise came in.

"She totally thinks I'm in love with her" He said

"You kissed her; she's going to be so embarrassed tomorrow"

The next morning we got up and went to breakfast before most people I saw Bella walk in and she smiled at me. Then I noticed Pansy come in and wrap her arms round Blaise's neck, he shrugged her off and pushed her away

"Blaise what are you doing?" She said "What about last night?"

"What do you mean?" He said more and more people were looking at her now and I saw Bella's face she looked so happy with herself.

"Yesterday we kissed and you said I was the most beautiful girl ever" She said

"No I didn't Pansy, It must have been a dream of yours" He said continuing to eat

"No it was real I know it was" She said louder

"Pansy I wouldn't date you, I'd probably date most girls in here before you even if they were Gryffindor" He said. She turned round and looked and Bella

"YOU DONE THIS!" she shouted. Bella stood up and came towards our table

"No and you have no prof it was me" She said. Pansy moved towards her and her hand was raised up almost about to slap her. I stood in front of Bella

"Don't even think about it Pansy" I said she went and sat with her friends angrier then yesterday. I turned around to see Bella looking shocked

"What is it?" I asked.

"I never knew you'd stand up for me like that" She said

"Why wouldn't I your my girlfriend and I'm not letting anyone hurt you" I said. I hugged her; I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. Everyone knew she was strong on the outside but I can see inside there's a small girl who gets hurt easily and needs protecting.

* * *

**Hey guys so I want to write another story after this its either going to be another year of this story or I want to do a marauders one Because they can be quiet interesting and im not sure SO please tell me what you think**


	18. The final chapter

**DONT HATE ME this is the last chapter as im running out of ideas do you guys want a sequel or marauder story?**

* * *

We were at the first task the champions had been set off into the maze it was really boring we couldn't see anything but the maze looked horrible from the stands I'd hate to be a champion. We waited and waited for the champions to come out. We talked and waited I was with Kitty and Dean and Seamus. We did talk for a while.

"So how are things with Draco?" Seamus asked

"We're good thanks" I said "And I think Pansy realized she should stop trying to mess with me"

"That fight was good. Gossip of the school" He said. He turned round to see Draco looking at me and me looking at him "I'm glad you're happy Bella"

"I didn't think it'd last this long" I said

"Why not you're happy you love each other" He said

"He still hasn't told his parents he's dating a mudblood" I said plainly

"Ooooh I see so you think over the summer he'll tell them and then being of next year it'll fail and you'll break up"

"Kind of all good things end, don't they" I said looking at Draco mess around with his friends.

"Well let's just hope if he does break up with you, you can still be friends and be happy. You don't need a boyfriend Bella"

"I know" I said looking at dean and kitty "Oh merlin their snogging again"

Seamus laughed "Yea well think in the future they will probably get married and have kids maybe"

"That's a long time we're only 14"

"We can dream I wanna marry a beautiful girl and have lovely children" He said sarcastically

"You're a big dreamer Seamus" I said "Normally girls dream of things like that"

"Do you?"

"Sometimes I just want to be happy that's all. Maybe a professor I wanted to teach since I was little" I said

"Well just work hard" Seamus said. I realized this was the first time a actually talked to him properly and it was meaning full. The time soon past I only realized someone had returned when the band played signalling there was a winner. Harry had come back but Cedric was on the floor everyone looked then noticed he was actually dead.

I never had seen a dead person before on screen yes but a real on no. Some screamed some gossiped I just stood there staring I was speechless. We were all moved away from the stands and Harry was pulled away from him and moody took him away.

The next day we had a speech from Dumbledore about Cedric's death not the usual end of year feast. It was quite sad. But when voldemort was mentioned everyone gasped and looked at Dumbledore. I believed it there was no way something else killed Cedric. The night before I could remember the limp body lying in the field it was horrible but I was seeing people I know in that place. After the speech I went up to the dorms to pack my trunk. I put everything away my books parchment clothes and presents from Christmas. I found my Photo Album and looked through it, I smiled at the photos and then came to the one of me and Draco. We looked so happy dancing together. I wished I could go back to that moment and stay there forever. I finally closed it and put it in my trunk and put it on the end of my bed. I had my necklace lying on the table beside my bed. I put it on. I walked to the common room to find the others. We all walked out the castle towards the carriages. We sat there talking about summer holidays

"Bella what are you doing?" Kitty asked

"Probably seeing family and going to Wales like normal and being with Dominika" I said

"We need to meet up guys how about my place" Kitty said. We all agreed we got to the Hogwarts express that was being loaded up with all our trunks we found a compartment and sat down I was looking out the window most the journey. Thinking to myself so much had happened this year and I didn't know what would happen next year. Maybe less drama maybe more. I was so lost in my thought kitty claped her hands in my face

"What?" I said

"Someone wants to talk with you" She said point to the door. Draco was standing their looking at me. I got up and went to him.

"Let's move a bit they might ease drop" I said pulling him away from the door

"I just wanted to talk before we arrived" he said

"Because we won't see each other for another few months" I said "You will send me owls wont you?"

"Of course unless it refuses to work" He said. We noticed an empty compartment and went and sat in it. We shut the door blocking everyone out

"This year went so fast didn't it?" I said

"Yea but we got together that's a plus" He said. I looked at his grey eyes again I always got lost in them. I moved closer to him and kissed him.

"Let's hope nothing changes" I said. He nodded and kissed me we looked at each other for along time

"When do we arrive?" I asked

"There's about 30 minutes left I think" He replied "You're being awfully quiet"

"I know Cedric's death kinda came as shock I've never seen a dead person before"

"You'll be ok" He said "I won't let anyone hurt you"

I stayed quiet "Bella I know you're strong on the outside but I can see in your eyes there's and girl who shouting don't hurt me" He said

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you and I can see Seamus see's it to your strong but you're scared of losing people you love" He said. I looked at the floor "That's why you've been quiet isn't it you saw Diggory and imagined people you love like that"

I nodded as I had the image in my head I had the other night everyone I loved dead in front of my feet there limp bodies lying there lifeless. I managed to speak

"I dreamed that the other day, I saw Kitty, Dominika, my parents, Dean, Seamus and you"

"Bella don't think of that you know it won't happen" He said hugging me

I looked at the door and saw many students moving then at the window we had arrived. Dominika was at the door as I was going home with her for a sleepover. I kissed Draco goodbye and walked with his and in mine towards the exit of the train. I let go and got my trunk with Dominika we found her parents. I looked back over my shoulder to see Draco waving me goodbye and I waved back, I got in dominika's car.

"Another year gone" I said

"Yup but next year will be better I know it" She said we got to her house and took our trunks inside. Her parents were pureblood but they didn't care about my blood. We went to Dominika's bedroom and there was a small inflatable bed on the floor for me like when I came over last time.

"We are going to have the best summer ever" I said. I looked at her window sill to see an eagle looking owl with a letter in its mouth. I took the letter and opened it. _Just making sure you're safe with Dominika can't wait to see you next year-Draco xx_.

"Well someone cares a lot" Dominika said handing me a quill and paper.

"OK don't get jelly that he loves me more" I said jokingly. I wrote a short reply back _I'm fine I'll be here for a few night then at mine. I'll miss you-Bella xx_. I watched the owl fly off into the distance. The Dominika pulled me onto the bed and we talked for hours.

* * *

**I know its crappy but oh well bye guys check my profile often if you like the marauders they might be my next story **


End file.
